Higher Than the Sun
by a dreamer on drugs
Summary: I've been here for seven days and nobody seems to notice me its like i'm a peice of furniture. I don't even have my own room. I sleep here on the floor next to the Nirvash just because Sakura asked me to. God why does she have to be so HOT.


**Hey its me again, this is my second fanfic and its based of of Eureka seven(if you haven't seen the anime your Lame JK) yeah so anyway hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review, review, review!!!!!!**

**I**** don't own Naruto or Eureka seven

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**Motion Blue**

I sat outside watching the clouds go by while my grampa was getting parts for my rift board. I'm Sasuke Uchiha son of Fugaku uchiha. I never really knew my father, but gramps says that he was a good man,or so they say.

"Sasuke get your ass over here, now!!!!", yelled grampa from the other side of the junkyard.

"Yes.", I replied as I walk over there to him.

"Hold these parts for me. i'm to old to be carring such heavy metal."he said humbly. He may come off as a big meanie but he's really not.

"Go get your magazine so we can get going. I don't have all day you know."he said. I ran to get my favorite magazine" Ray Out" made by my icons and most favorite rifters.Gekko State. They're so cool, though I wouldn't admit it out loud.

After we payed we started to walk home enjoying the sunset wishing that this could last forever but boy was I ever wrong.

**_Gekko State_**

**"What do you mean the omni-to-drive doesn't work, after we searched all over just to find it!!!!!!!"**yelled jiraiya as he pounded his fists onto the table.

"Geeze, why do you have to yell. You allready know that Sakura isn't feeling so good.",said Tsunade.

"We'll just have to got to Konaha .I was hoping we didn't have to.", mumbled jiraiya as he moped around disipointedly.

(somewhere else on Gekko state)

"Mama!! Are you alright huh Mama?!",Said Konahomaru as he jumped up and down on sakura's bed.

" Yeah i'm fine are you guys hungry?", asked Sakura

" No mama!!"' the kids said in unison

"Oh alright. I just wanted to make sure.", said sakura kindly to her children

"**Sakura!!!!!"**,yelled jiraiya from down the hall. " **Can you come here please?!!**

"Sure." sakura said. " children be good for mama now o.k."

(walks out room and down the hallway)

"Yes, jiraya?", said sakura.

"O.k. now that everyone is here. we are having this group meeting because we are going to go toKonaha to retrieve type-o's omni-to drive for Sakura and since she hasn't been feeling well so she is going to go with me. So everyone prepare the ship. I want to get there before it gets dark.Oh and Ten-ten I want you to forge a document from the government saying that we can park in the shafts.", Jiraiya explained to everyone.

" But that will blow our cover, won't it?", asked Tsunade.

"That's why I'm asking Ten-ten to go and forge a document so they can't ask quetsions so that we can't blow our cover. Get it now", jiraiya said slowly so that she can understand.

" Stop acting like i'm slow before I slap you!", Tsunade said as she walk out of the door.

"Damn troublesome woman. man I need to stop hanging out with Shikamaru."said as he contemplated with himself.

( with Sakura)

"Nirvash, we're going to go and get you a new omni-to-drive. Then I'll be able to to surf the waves with you. Aren't you happy?", Sakura asked while she talked to Nirvash.

TBC

* * *

**Well thats chapter one hope you like it. oh and for the grandfather role just imagine an old dude it does't matter to me. If you don't knowoo what an omni-to-drive is it's down below. but seriously if you haven't watched Eureka seven you need to.**

**Omni-to-drive : a triangular tube that has green colored particles in it that power the Nirvash **

**Nirvash: one of those robot things that were in gundam x **

**so now all you have to do is press that button below and review, reveiw, review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you do i'll give you cookies and pocky. mwuhahahahahahahahahahahaha cough cough chokes**

**(inhales deeply) ok so i'll post the next chapter in a week or so. JA NE **


End file.
